


Breakfast with the Nuns

by YouAndIForForever



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda sad at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAndIForForever/pseuds/YouAndIForForever
Summary: You develop a crush on Race while helping the nuns feed the newsies.





	Breakfast with the Nuns

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely follower requested newsies x reader fluff so here it is! Please feel free to send newsies x reader requests to my tumblr!

The church doors swung open with a shove. You took a few staggering steps forward, much to the shock of the three nuns who were inside, getting ready to shut down for the night.

Your dress was dripping water and you were shaking, frozen by the sheets of rain that had drenched you outside.

The three nuns rushed to you and ushered you into the church further, closing and locking the doors behind you.

“Are you alright?” One of the nuns asked.

“What happened to you?” Another nun asked.

“They- they left me.” You were able to get out between chattering teeth.

The nuns exchanged concerned glances.

“I’ll go get her some dry clothes,” One said and scurried off into a hallway

“I’ll get her something warm to eat and drink,” Another one said and went off in another direction.

“Towels too, Sister.” The nun who stayed with you called out.

She rested her hand on your forehead and smiled a little. “No fever, that’s good, we might still get a doctor for you though.”

She held out her hand and you took it and were led past all the pews, to the front of the steeple.

The nun stopped and bowed her head and brought her hands together in prayer.

“Thank you, Lord, for bringing this lost and depraved child to us.” She whispered

You lowered your head, but your brain didn’t produce a thought.

The nuns who had run off came back, carrying supplies.

They dried you off and dressed you in a warm nightgown with a cloak. They insisted on spoon feeding you warm broth and some soft bread.

The nuns brought up to a small bedroom and laid you down on a thinly padded bed. They started to read from you a section of the Bible, nothing you recognized, until you fell asleep.

-

It had been a few days since you had arrived at the church. The nuns had said you could stay with them as long as you needed to and that they were happy to have you.

Mother Alice, one of the nuns you had met when you first arrived at the church, did say that you needed to pick up some chores while you stayed there.

“We’ll have you help with washing, cooking, cleaning, and getting ready for service on Sundays. Is that alright with you?” she asked.

“Yes, Mother Alice,” You said, glad to be helping after all the nuns had done for you.

“Alright my child, you will accompany the sisters this morning with giving handouts.”

You nodded and followed Sister Sarah and Dorothy to the kitchen.

“We give the working children some of the leftovers from the services. We never have time to make them anything fresh, which is disappointing, but at least we can give them something.” Sister Dorothy told you.

The sisters handed you a large silver tray full of tin mugs filled with coffee, biscuits, and doughnuts.

It looked…very unappetizing. The coffee wasn’t even hot anymore and nothing on the tray looked very fresh. Maybe you could ask Mother Alice if there was something you could do about it.

“Come along [Y/N]” Sister Sarah said, leading you out the door of the church and down a few streets.

You made your way to an opening, a square where people were milling about. You saw a large group of boys laughing and jumping around.

You recognize them as the newsies in this part of town.

“Hiya Sistas!” One of the boys called when he saw the nuns and the boys all came over to you and the sisters.

The nuns handed each one of the newsies a cup of coffee and a piece of food.

“There you are, Finch,” Sister Sarah said, giving a boy, who already looked a little fidgety before coffee, his handout.

You came around the side of the nuns, not that you really had been hiding before, but now you knew what to do.

“Well, hello there,” one of the boys called and suddenly all the newsies eyes snapped to where you were standing, seeming to know the tone that the boy’s tone indicated; a girl.

A few of the boys whistled and looked you up and down.

“Coffee?” You asked, offering a cup to the boy who stood in front of you, a blush creeping over your face at the attention.

Not that it wasn’t wanted, all the boys were very handsome, but it was embarrassing that it was happening in front of the nuns.

“Didn’t catch your name sweetheart?” A taller boy with dark hair asked, looking down at you with a charming smile.

“[Y/N]” You said, handing him a cup of his own.

“Nice to meet ya,” He said, tipping his cap at you “Wes the Manhattan newsies, I’m Jack Kelly.”

“And I’m Mush!” A boy from next to him said.

“I’m Henry.” Another chimed in.

Soon all the boys had spouted off their names. There were a lot of them; Elmer, Crutchie, Kid Blink, Sniper, Ike, Mike, and at least a dozen more.

“Nice to meet you all.” You said with a smile.

“So, you a nun or what?” Albert, if you were remembering his name right, asked.

“No, just living at the church for now.” You explained.

“Well if shes is at the church, Imma stop in for the next service,” Romeo joked.

The rest of the boys made noises in agreement.

“Absolutely not!” Sister Dorothy said, “If you don’t come for our Lord, you don’t come at all.”

The newsies all snickered.

“Hey! What’s a fella got to do to get his food around here?” A voice called from behind the wall of newsies.

A few boys moved aside and let another one through.

He had a cigar stuck in between his teeth and he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

The boy looked at you before looking down at his coffee cup. His eyes quickly flashed back up to your face.

“Racetrack Higgins, nice to meet ya.” He said, blowing cigar smoke out of the side of his mouth. He offered you his hand to shake and once you took it, he plucked the cigar from his lips and kissed the back of your hand.

You felt your face flush more and you giggled an introduction. The other boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

“If I had known such a pretty girl was going to be serving breakfast today, I would have arrived sooner.” He said with a smile.

Race was very attractive, to say the least. Curly blonde, blue eyes, a boyish face.

“I’m afraid breakfast isn’t too exciting.” You said, looking down at the sad handouts left on your tray.

“I’m used to curdled coffee and molding doughnuts,” Race said with a shrug and waited patiently while you handed him his cup. He took a sip and crinkled his nose “Okay, well maybe not too use to it.”

“I’m going to start helping with the cooking at the church and I was planning on asking Mother Alice if I could start making fresh handouts.” You said.

“Well, I’m sure whatevas you make will be good,” Race said, moving in a little bit closer to you. He was almost pressed up against the metal tray you were holding, your faces very close.

“Race! Come on!” Albert called.

Race looked over his shoulder to find all the newsies giving their cups back to the nuns and speeding off.

“Sorry gorgeous, I gotta run but, I’ll sees ya tomorrow?” He asked before downing the rest of his coffee.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” You said as you watched him run to catch up with the other boys.

-

Asking Mother Alice if you could make fresh food for the newsies was answered by a beaming smile.

“Yes, as long as you are still able to do all your other chores. We’ve always wanted to have freshly made handouts for those children, but we never seem to have the time. Seems like this job will suit you just fine.”

You smiled and thanked her and started to plan out what you were going to make. It took a few days of the newsies having to continue to eat old food and a trip to the marketplace, but you were finally ready for the next morning.

You were able to convince Mother Alice to let you make slightly bigger portions and even add a little cinnamon to the doughnuts to give them some taste.

You made them all the food they had had before, but now fresh out of the oven the morning of. You brewed coffee for them and made sure it was as hot as possible, so it was still warm by the time you took it out to newsies.

The look on the boys faces that morning was well worth you having to get yourself up two hours earlier than you usually would.

“Look! The coffee is actually steaming!” Kid Blink exclaimed.

“These is so soft!” Mike said, eating his doughnut.

“Is that cinnamon?” Crutchie asked, looking down at the tray.

You nodded, a large smile on your face.

You passed out the food and drinks to the boys and they happily, and noisily, ate it.

You still had one handout left on your plate and you smiled when you saw who the last newsie was.

Race swaggered up to you and took the doughnut that was left for him. He took a bite out of it and closed his eyes.

“This is so good, have you had any yet?” He asked, licking his lips free of cinnamon

“No, everything I’ve made is for you,” you said “…you all. Everyone, I mean.”

“Well, yous has got to have just one taste.” Race moved his doughnut so it was right at your mouth.

You glanced between him and the treat before moving to take a small bite of it.

Race smiled and moved his other hand up to run his thumb over the corner of your mouth, wiping away a crumb you weren’t sure was really there.

“Ain’t you just us newsies miracle?”

-

That’s how this whole thing began. You woke up early every morning, made the food for the newsies, served the food to the newsies, and had Race flirt with you for a while.

He was…very hard to resist. Not that you wanted to. It’s just that the nuns were always right there when it was happening, and it was very embarrassing.

You had a plan today though, a way to be able to see Race, without the Sisters watching you.

-

“[Y/N]!” Sister Eunice called, knocking on the open kitchen door. “It’s almost time to leave.”

You quickly piled the trays up with food and poured the coffee into the mugs.

Sister Sarah and Dorothy both came into the kitchen to get their trays and you followed them out of the church.

You followed the nuns until you got to newsies square and saw all the newsboys jumping all over each other and laughing loudly.

“Hey, Sistas!” One of the newsies, Elmer called out and the newsies were suddenly surrounding you and the nuns.

“Hello, Sista [Y/N],” Mush said with a teasing smile as you handed him a cup and a biscuit.

“Hello Mush,” you said.

“How’s it going today?” Tommy Boy asked.

“Same as usual,” you replied, giving him his handout, “What about you?”

“Ask me after they put up the headline,” he said and took a sip of his coffee.

“Nice to see ya looking so gorgeous today [Y/N],” Romeo said as he came forward, offering his hand to you. You placed a cup in it instead of your own.

“Thank you, Romeo,” You said, shooing him away.

Once you turned to the next person, you came face to face with Race.

He was somehow looking even more handsome than usual today.

“Hiya,” he said with a charming smirk, his cigar hanging off his lip.

“Hi Racetrack,” you said, feeling your face instantly heating up.

He reached forward and seemed to purposefully brush his fingers over yours while he took the coffee cup from your hand.

He took a long sip, keeping eye contact with you the entire time.

“Now, that’s good coffee,” he said, licking his lips. “How do you always get it right, Doll?”

“Secret ingredient,” You said, face flushed.

“Oh yeah, what might that be?” Race said, leaning in closer with a wide smile on his face “Extra love?”

You smiled, “No, just sugar.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind getting some extra sugar.” Race said with a cocky smile as he leaned in even closer to you.

“Race!” Sister Sarah said sternly “How about instead of flirting with [Y/N], you finish up and go do your job.”

“Yes, Sista!” Race said with a mock salute and downed his coffee, “See ya tomorrow.”

Race reached out and ran his hand down your arm as he set his coffee cup down and winked at you.

“Wait, Racetrack,” You said and reached forward, taking his hand. He looked down at your connected hands and then back at you, looking surprised.

“It was nice seeing you,” You squeezed his hand, pressing a piece of paper into his palm.

He smiled at you and quickly took his leave; you could see his hand with the paper in it clamped tightly shut.

-  
That night, just as the sun had set, you heard a small thunk on your window. You pushed back the curtains and saw Race standing on the ground, squinting up into the dark window to see if he could spot you, your note in hand.

You quietly opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony. Race smiled and pulled his hat off.

“Hi,” He whispered loudly.

“Hi yourself,” you replied.

“I feel like I should recite some poetry or something. Do you like Romeo and Juliet?” Race said, running a hand through his hair.

You swung one of your legs over the balcony railing then the other one, “Just help me get down from here.”

Race slapped his hat back on and reached his hands up to you. You thought it was going to be an awkward shimmy off the balcony, but once Race had his hands on your waist, he gracefully swung you down to the ground.

You blushed and straightened out your dress.

Race offered you his arm, which you gladly took, and the two of you snuck off the church grounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a part 2, let me know what you think!
> 
> My tumblr is you-and-i-for-forever so come watch me reblog things about newsies and other musical stuff.  
> Don't forget to smash that kudos button and leave me a comment if you want to see more fics like this.


End file.
